Davis Motomiya
|digivice=Blue D-3 (Dark blue and green when DNA digivolving) |trait= , , |cards= |age=(Ja:) 11 (En:) 13 (Swe:) 16 |born= |death= |grade=(Ja:) 5th (En:) 7th (Swe:) 10th |gender=Male |relatives=Mr. Motomiya (Father) Mrs. Motomiya (Mother) Jun Motomiya (Older sister) Unnamed son |nationality=Japanese |occupation=DigiDestined Student Noodle cart owner General (Super Digica Taisen) Legendary Hero |alias= }} is a main character in the Digimon Adventure 02 anime series. He is partnered to . He's extremely stubborn in personality. He also has a ditzy and cheerful older sister named Jun, who has a fangirly crush on Matt Ishida but backs off when she learns that he has feelings for Sora Takenouchi, crushing on Joe Kido's older brother Shuu instead. Description Davis was among the children kidnapped by 's minions on August 3, 1999. As a result, he was chosen to become a DigiDestined four years later. In the Japanese and most international versions of ''Digimon Adventure 02, Davis becomes a DigiDestined only three years later.'' Davis meets Veemon on his first trip to the Digital World when he moves a that had the Crest of Courage on it. After rescuing Kari from a Monochromon, Taichi Kamiya handed Davis his goggles to replace Davis's broken ones and signify his new place as leader. Although he often rushes into things and makes mistakes, his courage in the face of outstanding odds cannot be denied. No matter how dire the situation, he always believes that they can somehow make it through. There is certainly no one more suited to the Digi-Egg of Courage than Davis. Early on, he claims not to know what friendship is but his later actions prove that he is truly the one worthy of the Digi-Egg of Friendship. He also has a slight resemblance to Tai, which Takeru "T.K." Takaishi. notes in the first episode Davis is always getting into trouble about his intense jealousy towards anyone he sees as a rival for Kari's affections, not the least of whom is T.K., even calling him by the wrong name (in the Japanese version, Davis actually calls T.K. by his proper name. However, when he first meets T.K., he addresses him as omae, a very rude way to call someone 'you' in Japanese). A little later, Davis was playing in a soccer match against the famous Ken Ichijouji and injured the other boy's ankle in a tackle. In retaliation, Ken (as the Digimon Emperor) had Davis degrade himself, threatening to feed the DigiDestined to Deltamon. However, the real DigiDestined appeared, revealing the deception. Ken vowed to take over the world, but Davis tackled him in a scuffle. During the fight, Davis recognized a familiar cut on the Emperor's leg. Defeated, Ken revealed that he is the Digimon Emperor and flies off. After getting a distress message from Kari, Davis went to the United States with the other DigiDestined to help her and T.K. On the way, they meet Willis, a DigiDestined from Colorado, whose rogue Digimon partner was the cause of the problems. During the battle with , Davis used the Digi-Egg of Miracles, temporarily recreated by and , so Magnamon could help defeat Cherubimon and end Kokomon's pain. Davis and Willis had to destroy the virus that was planted in Kokomon from the beginning. During the final battle with Kimeramon, Davis attempted to locate the engine room and was led there by Wormmon, who was equally determined to save Ken from himself. Davis discovered that the base's power source was the Digi-Egg of Miracles, which he used to Armor Digivolve Veemon to Magnamon. When Davis unlocks the egg, Veemon notices a crest is within the Digi-Egg, which asks Davis for someone to "believe in its master"; it turns out that this is Ken's Crest of Kindness. Although Magnamon is powerful, it is only when Wormmon sacrifices himself that he has the energy to defeat Kimeramon. Davis and the others finally make Ken realize that Digimon were real, living things, not just computer data. Davis was the first of the new kids to have his partner Digivolve naturally and befriend Ken. Through hard work, he was able to convince the others to forgive Ken, although Cody took a while and almost put the team in danger from BlackWarGreymon because of it. On Christmas Day, Davis goes to New York City to help Mimi, Michael and the other American DigiDestined to battle a Cherrymon in the Rockefeller Center. Also, obvious signs of Davis liking Kari starts to fade, like speaking out loud about his affections for her; this could be a sign of Davis either starting to get over Kari, or him maturing and keeping his feelings to himself. This could possibly be due to Davis maturing as a leader, in order to face the dangers he will soon encounter. Davis's big moment to shine was in the final battle with MaloMyotismon. Davis was the only one willing to fight, and fueled by Davis' courage and determination, ExVeemon attacked MaloMyotismon, causing some damage. While the other children were caught in their dreamworlds, unable to let go of their desires due to MaloMyotismon's illusions, Davis remained untouched. Instead he went to each of his friends and helped bring them back to reality. Inspired by Davis' ability to harness the power of the dimension, they were motivated to try once agin. When MaloMyotismon was curious to know how Davis cornered his illusion, the boy revealed he didn't as he has only one desire at the moment: to destroy MaloMyotismon. Davis even cut off MaloMyotismon's power source when he told the Dark Spore kids about his dream to open a noodle cart. Four years after his first attack, the evil Diaboromon resumed his reign of terror on the Internet. Davis was on his way to soccer practice when Izzy contacted him to fill him in on the situation but on the way, he met some kids who confused him with talk of jellyfish, not knowing that the Kuramon were bio-emerging via e-mail, so while Tai, Matt, and their Digimon entered cyberspace to battle Diaboromon once more, the others had to track down the Kuramon. But when Davis learned that Kari, T.K. and their Digimon had gone to help their big brothers and Omnimon, he demanded that he should go as well. However, his urge to get in was all part of Diaboromon's revenge plan—as the entire Kuramon swarm emerged from the gate before heading to Tokyo Harbour to assimilate into Armageddemon. After managed to destroy the monster and the DigiDestined used their Digivices—and the spectators' cell phones—to capture the Kuramon, Davis remarked how tired he was. During one of his battles as a kid, he and the other 02 DigiDestined encountered Parallelmon, who absorbed Yolei, T.K., Kari and Cody as he inadvertently sent Davis into the V-Tamer 01 world, where he met the Tai of that series. At first, Davis considered that Tai as a fake until he was saved from Parallelmon. After Davis made his peace with Tai, the two worked together to save the others and defeat Parallelmon. With the monster destroyed, Davis and his friends returned to their continuity, but not before Davis showed his gratitude. Davis appears alongside and several other goggle-boys on the Old Clock Shop Man's boat. By the year 2027, Davis achieves his dream to open his own noodle cart and it became a huge success. There are now "Noodle Noodle, Come Get Your Noodle" carts all over the world. His entrepreneurship earns him a place on magazine covers around the globe. He is wealthy, married and has a son, who looks exactly like his father, inherits Taichi Kamiya's goggles, and has a DemiVeemon. Other appearences Digimon Park Davis is a character. Digimon Xros Wars (manga) Digimon Xros Wars: Super Digica Taisen Davis is a legendary General, and his Partner is . Relationships Notes and References Category:Characters in Digimon Adventure 02 Category:Characters in Digimon Adventure V-Tamer 01 Category:Characters in Digimon Xros Wars Category:DigiDestined Category:Protagonists